Magnetic Kisses
by PainteroftheHeart
Summary: The plan was set, everything in its place. Now the only thing left to do was keep Edward form finding out.' Bella prepares to surprise Edward on the anniversary of their first date to the meadow. How will she keep this from her mind-reading fiance?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any characters. Even if I wish I did.**

**Prologue**

As I quickly glanced at the calendar before dashing out of the door to meet Edward, it occurred to me that it was quickly approaching a very significant date. It was almost the third anniversary of the day when Edward took me to the meadow for the first time. What could I do to make the day special? I was preoccupied with planning, scheming and designing when Edward brought me out of my own little world.

"Will you _please_ tell me what is floating through that beautiful mind of yours?" Edward asked.

Oh no. What should I tell him? No, I absolutely will NOT tell him! He can't find out! It's my turn to surprise him.

"Oh, that. It's nothing. I was just wondering what I got on that Math test yesterday." I said the first thing that came to mind.

He seemed satisfied with my answer because he didn't say anything. That was a close call. I'd have to be careful about how I went about my plan. It certainly made it hard to plan things when your fiancé was able to read minds. It also didn't help when your best friend could see the future that your fiancé could then read from her mind. Yes, I would have to plan this VERY carefully. First stop, the Cullen residence.


	2. Three Locked Doors And A Sock Drawer

Edward turned up the drive to his family's large house. As soon as the key was out of the ignition, the little pixie, better known as Alice, was outside my door sporting a huge smile. She opened my door and dragged me through the house, up into her enormous pink bedroom. Edward followed right behind us, trying to pry me free from the iron grasp his sister had me in. He eventually gave up, but only after Alice had dead-bolted first her bedroom door, then her bathroom door, and finally her walk-in closet door. I was just about to ask how many doors it took to keep a desperate Edward out, when Alice answered my unasked question.

"Generally two doors will do, but I took a precaution and locked three." She managed to get out before bursting into a fit of laughter. She only laughed harder when she saw my flabbergasted expression.

"Wait, what?! You need three locked doors? How desperate can that boy be?" I asked, slightly amused at the fact that it took three doors to keep Edward away.

Alice laughed. "Edward is so desperate when you have to leave, even if it's just for an hour—"She was abruptly stopped by the sound of splintering wood and a deafening roar. Well, there went door number one.

"Fine, Edward. I'll keep your little secret, if it makes you happy. It's not like she cares that you keep her picture in your sock drawer." Alice taunted through the door. Once again we heard a roar, but this time it sounded more like a lion with a thorn in its paw.

"He keeps my picture in his room? And why does he keep it in his sock drawer, of all places?" I asked, slightly disturbed but secretly pleased.

"Well it's better than the place you hid his picture, but don't worry. I didn't tell him about that vision. Oh and didn't you come here to ask me something?" She probed.

Ah, yes. The plan that I had been forming all day came flooding back. If I was going to accomplish my mission of stealth it would take some coordination, something I was lacking in. Thankfully, I did have one amazingly coordinated sister-in-law-to-be.

"Um, yeah about that. Are you sure Edward can't hear us in here?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What kind of sister would I be if I couldn't grant you that simple thing? Of course he can't hear. With the wonderful sound-proofing job that Edward did himself, and my amazing, ability thwarting powers, I can assure you that whatever you say will not be heard by Edward until you tell him yourself." Alice assured me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. This was almost beginning to look like I might actually pull it off. Now it was time to tell the queen of shopping my dilemma. "Well Alice, since you probably already know what I'm about to ask I'll just ask if you'll help me with my plan." I spilled.

"Well, it'll be difficult but it can happen. We just need to figure out how to get Edward away from you for the hour and seventeen minutes it will take you to get your 'supplies'. Oh, and Edward's favorite color used to be silver but now he's changed it to that dark blue you often wear." Alice said. "But now we need to get you to the mall. You'll find the gift in forty-seven minutes because you've already seen it before. I know it looks like a daunting task right know but I have faith in you." She said with a smile.

With that she unlocked the closet door and waved me out of it. I got to the bathroom door and heard a large sigh. I opened the door to find Edward sitting against the wall opposite the door with his head in his hands. The poor vampire was embarrassed. Edward embarrassed? Was that even possible?

"You know Edward, I think it's cute that you keep my picture in your room. I keep yours in my room and it's in a worse place than my sock drawer." I said with a smile. Mine was in the one place Edward would never go; my underwear drawer.

"I should have known she would tell you. I was hoping she was just trying to get me angry when she thought that. Unfortunately, my soundproofing intentions backfired on me." He said.

I went over to him and gave him a small kiss when he stood up. He visibly brightened after that and I could tell he was over the whole picture ordeal. We walked out of the very spacious bathroom into Alice's even larger bedroom. I gasped and whirled around to find the door on the wrong side of the room in more pieces than I could count.

"Edward! Her door! What… the door… over there… wrong side?" I sputtered incoherently.

He looked down at me with a sheepish grin. "She locked the door. How else was I supposed to get in?"

"Well, I guess I can't say you don't love me. I mean, heck, you're willing to break a totally innocent door to pieces just to get to me. How are you going to replace it?" I asked suddenly distracted by the fact that he would have to replace it.

"Well I guess I have to go to the hardware store now. And Alice will probably make me take her so she gets exactly the door she wants." He said with a sigh.

With that Alice came sprinting through the bathroom. "Darn right I will! Oh, and Edward could you drop Bella off at the mall? She needs to pick up a few things. And yes she will need to be there for more than an hour. Of course she's taking a cell phone. No I'm not going to tell you what she's getting." Alice rattled off.

Edward huffed out a "Fine.", then picked me up and raced down stairs to the Volvo, with Alice right on our tail. When we got to the mall he pulled up to the sidewalk to let me out and handed me a small silver phone.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be here as soon as you call." Edward said before kissing my cheek and driving away.

"Let the games begin." I said as I walked through the mall entrance.


End file.
